


Hold On

by wildfire1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfire1/pseuds/wildfire1
Summary: Kara and Lena start to grow closer together but the threat of Cadmus looms closer and Lillian reveals a secret to Lena that Kara had been holding back. Set after 2x12 and leaves canon after that.Previously titled Always Here.





	1. Chapter 1

Fingers typed away furiously at the keyboard. The figure before the computer quickly glanced down at her watch. 12:25. A few more minutes before her lunch break. A smile curved on the blonde’s lips at the thought of her lunch break. And it wasn’t just due to the food. No. It was because Lena was going to visit her. 

Lena. Beautiful, smart Lena. Her best friend besides her sister. She was glad to have met Lena, to find someone that cared and respected her as Kara Danvers. Not as Supergirl. And she hoped that Lena was happy to have her. To have someone that cared about Lena. Not about the Luthor part of her. And she was going to do everything she could to keep it that way. 

There was a knock on the door and Kara smiled widely, her unfinished work forgotten. She practically skipped to the door and yanked it open. “Lena!” 

Lena stood before her in all her CEO glory. Wearing a long blue coat and a black dress, she looked all too professional. At least next to Kara who was wearing a cardigan and yellow dress with a brown belt. Unlike Cat Grant who used to curl her lips in disgust at the pastel colors, Lena seemed to love them. Thought it made her look adorable. 

Lena smiled and held up a hand holding a brown paper bag. “Got your favorite.” 

Kara barely held in her squeal and made a grab at the bag. She pouted as Lena pulled back. “Lena!” 

Lena raised an eyebrow at the whine and smirked. “I thought since it was such a nice day, we should eat this at the park. Unless of course you need to get back to work soon.”

Kara shook her head. “No! No I can definitely go to the park. I mean my article isn’t finished yet but it almost is. I just have a couple more paragraphs to write and it isn’t due until tonight. It shouldn’t take more than a couple hours and-” 

“Kara,” Lena interrupted gently. “You’re babbling.”

Kara snapped her mouth shut and a light blush rose to her cheeks. Chuckling nervously, she ducked her head and fidgeted with her glasses. She heard Lena laugh softly and place a hand on her arm. “Let’s go.” 

They walked out arm in arm, ignoring the incredulous gazes of most of the people in the bullpen. Kara could hear them whisper to each other and she gritted her teeth at the numerous mentions of the name Luthor. Lena thankfully didn’t hear any of it. 

They walked into the park and found a shady spot in the grass beneath a big oak tree. Lena opened the bag and pulled out five boxes of potstickers and two boxes of Lo Mein. She gave four of the boxes of potstickers and one box of Lo Mein to Kara. Kara eagerly dug into the steaming hot potsticker and through a mouthful said, “Thank you.” 

They chatted about their days. Kara complained about Snapper and his never ending criticism about her writing, no matter how much she edited each story. Lena talked about the investors she had to see that morning and how they saw nothing past her last name. 

“One told me that I wasn’t fit to run L-Corp,” Lena said with a self deprecating chuckle. “That I would destroy the company because I’m nothing more than a Luthor.” 

Even though Lena didn’t show it, Kara could see the pain in her eyes and the slight clench in her jaw. Scooting closer, she wrapped an arm around Lena’s shoulders and pulled her close. Lena stiffened for a moment, unused to such a gentle touch before relaxing and melted into her side. She sighed and closed her eyes, moving to nestle into her side. 

“You are not like your family, Lena.” Kara had said this to her many times but she would never stop saying it until Lena understood herself. “You are brave and smart and selfless and kind.” She looked down to where Lena had pressed her face into the side of her neck. “Should I go on? I have a whole list you know.” She felt hot breath on her skin as Lena chuckled. 

“No, Kara. That’s alright.” 

Kara pulled her tighter against her and whispered, “I just wish you could believe it.” 

“Maybe someday. As long as you are here to remind me.” 

“Always, Lena. I will always be here. And I will always protect you.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Kara flew into her apartment window the next evening, smelling of smoke and sweat, she wanted nothing more than to order in some Chinese and watch some reruns of Brooklyn 99. But first a shower. 

After getting all the grime of that day’s work off her, she quickly ordered from her usual restaurant and collapsed on the couch. 

Halfway through the first episode, the doorbell rang and she quickly ran up to get the door. She was surprised to see two people on the other side. The first was an uncomfortable looking delivery man and the second was a red eyed Lena. Kara quickly waved Lena in and grabbed the food, giving the man a more than generous tip. Ignoring the man’s astonished face, she closed the door and quickly made to hug her friend without a word. Lena let out a shaky breath and clung to the back of her shirt. They stood there for a couple of minutes, Kara swaying them gently until Lena got a hold of herself. Then she moved them both to the couch and paused the show, food forgotten on the table. 

“What happened?” Kara asked. 

Lena lowered her head in an uncharacteristically defeated look. “Lex sent me a letter today.” 

Kara stiffened. “Did he threaten you?” 

Lena shook her head. “No. I wish he would have threatened me. It would have been nicer then what he actually sent.” Her eyes teared up and she quickly ran a hand across them harshly.   
In all the months that Kara had known her, she had never seen Lena cry. It had only been recently that Lena had started to lower her walls around Kara. While Kara enjoyed seeing the real Lena, she never wanted to see her cry and made a vow to never be the cause of it. 

“Want to talk about it?” Kara offered, wrapping an arm around her. 

Lena bit her lip and after a moment said, “Not right now. Can we-can we just eat and watch whatever you were watching?” At Kara’s nod, she reached over and tore open the paper bag. The smell of greasy Chinese wafted out of the bag and she handed the containers to Kara. Despite ordering only for herself, Kara gave one of the containers of potstickers to Lena. Lena let out a watery chuckle. 

“Wow I must really be a mess if you’re giving me an entire container of your potstickers.” 

Kara popped one in her mouth and responded, “Potstickers always make me feel better. Of course I would give you some.” 

Lena smiled warmly. “Thank you, Kara.” 

Kara turned the show back on and Lena snuggled close to her, savoring the warmth that radiated off her body. 

Three episodes and a table full of discarded containers later, Lena could feel her eyes start to droop. She quickly checked her watch and gasped. Kara’s head swerved to look at her in concern. 

“I’m so sorry, Kara,” Lena apologized, starting to get up. “I didn’t realize how late it was and I’m sure you’re ready to go to bed.” 

Kara checked her watch. “Lena, it’s nearly 12. I’m not letting you go home this late.” 

Lena waved her off and pulled out her phone. “It’s no problem. I’ll just text my driver.” 

Kara got up and stilled Lena’s typing fingers. “Lena, please. Just stay here the night.” 

Lena looked up at her. “Kara, I need to go to work early tomorrow and I’m sure you do to.” 

“Then just leave early. I would just feel better if you stay here tonight. You can borrow some pjs and I have an extra toothbrush. It’ll be like a sleepover!” 

The excitement in Kara’s voice and the pout she gave made Lena finally agree. It was worth it to see Kara’s blinding smile and her squeal as she ran from the room and came back in seconds, flinging a pair of pajamas at her. 

“Bathroom is down the hall and to the right if you forgot. And you can use any towels in there you want.” Lena just laughed at her basically vibrating friend. 

After Lena and Kara were ready for bed, Lena hovered over the bed, looking for the first time nervous. Kara just fell into bed and patted the space besides her. 

“I can take the couch,” Lena offered. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Lena. The couch isn’t comfortable to sleep on. Trust me, I’ve done it before. Just get into bed.” 

Lena sighed, knowing she wouldn’t win this argument. She got under the covers and kept space between her and Kara, body stiff and unmoving. That didn’t last long as Kara scooted closer and pulled Lena in close, placing her head on her chest. Lena hummed, her body sinking into Kara. 

A few minutes past before Lena broke the silence, aware neither was actually sleeping. “Lex told me that I wasn’t a real Luthor. Because apparently being a Luthor involves mass murder and attempting alien genocide. He said I was ruining the family name.” She craned her neck to try to see Kara’s expression. “Is it weird that I’m upset about what my crazy, homicidal brother thinks of me?” 

Kara ran her fingers through Lena’s hair soothingly and shook her head. “No. He’s your brother and I think most of us want to please our family members and the ones we love. Because no matter what, he is family and you do love him.” Kara knew all too much about this. When she found out the truth about her parents, she was crushed but she couldn’t bring it in herself to hate them. She still spoke to both AIs of her parents for advice and more then not for comfort and reassurance that she was doing the right thing. 

Lena snuggled in close and closed her eyes. “The price of being a good Luthor, huh?” 

“The price of being a good Luthor is knowing you are helping protect the world.” As an afterthought she joked, “And you have me as a friend.” 

“Yeah,” Lena laughed. “A best friend.” 

And with that the two friends fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lillian came on a Wednesday. It had been a few days since Kara and Lena’s unexpected sleepover. They had woken up that morning, had a quick breakfast together before heading out. Lena discovered how slow and grumpy Kara could be when woken up early and added it to her list of adorable traits. It was surprising how domestic the scenario had been and Lena had found herself craving more of it. 

They were closer than ever and Lena couldn’t be happier. 

It all flew out the window when her doors burst open and Lillian walked in like she owned the place. 

Lena bristled and stood, head held up high and her mask of cold indifference placed firmly on her face. “Mother, what are you doing here? And how did you get past my secratary?” 

“Now, Lena. There is no need for hostility,” Lillian reprimanded. “Can’t a mother pay a friendly visit to her daughter? And regarding your secretary, she is currently sleeping at her desk.” 

Lena stiffened, blood running cold. “What did you do to her?” 

Lillian waved off her concern. “It’s nothing bad. Just a few sleeping pills in her coffee.”

Lena frowned. She really needed to give this girl more raises. “What do you need from me this time? We both know you visit me only when you need something so just get on with it. I’m busy today.” 

Lillian reached into her bag. Lena tensed, eyeing her bag that held her taser. If Lillian had a gun or some other weapon, she wouldn’t be able to reach it in time. Her fears diminished but only a little when she saw the metal box that Lillian pulled out. She knew immediately what that box was. 

“That’s Lex’s,” she stated. “What are you doing with it?” 

Lillian ran a hand over the box lovingly. “Your brilliant brother created this before he was imprisoned. But it was damaged during the explosion at the mountain. I need your help to fix it.” 

Lena shook her head. “You think I would be willing to help you fix an object that was intended to destroy Kryptonians? You’re insane if you think I will help you.” 

“Think about it, Lena. The Kryptonians think of themselves as gods. They have all this power and can do whatever they want with it. Just because they are using it wisely now doesn’t mean they always will. Or do I have to remind you what Supergirl did last year?” 

“Supergirl was affected with Red Kryptonite. It wasn’t her fault.” 

“And still she did so much damage and could have easily killed someone.”

Lena crossed her arms and shook her head tiredly. “I’m done listening to this, Mother. Now leave before I call security.” 

Lillian sighed and dug into her bag once again, pulling out a small remote. “I didn’t want to have to do this.” She pressed the button. 

Lena screamed. Falling to her knees, she clutched her head. Searing pain ran through her body but it was the worse at her head. Her brain pulsed and she felt like it was trying to ram out of her skull. Then suddenly it was gone. Gasping and feeling tears behind her eyes, she looked up at her mother, trembling in pain and fear. 

“What did you do to me?” 

Lillian crouched down and cupped Lena’s chin roughly. She whimpered. “Well it works. You see my dear, soon after you joined us, I inserted a chip through the back of your neck. You were very sick at the time so I understand why you don’t remember. And before you say anything, yes I did do it on Lex too. Just as a precaution. Thankfully I never had to use it on him because he listened to me. Unlike you.” 

“Then why haven’t you used it on me before?” 

“Because believe it or not Lena, I do care about you and I never want to hurt you on purpose. But after the events of the mountain, I realized that you will never join us willingly. Now come to your senses and help me fix this device.” 

Lena sat up and glared at her mother. “No matter what you do to me, I will never follow you. Lex is insane and so are you. You’ll have to kill me before I ever help you.” 

Lillian rolled her eyes. “Always so dramatic.” She pressed the button again and watched as Lena collapsed, writhing on the floor in pain.

“You will help me even if I have to break you to do it. And soon we will become the Luthors that saved the world.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara paced back and forth across the DEO, cape fluttering behind her. Alex stared at her in concern. She had been at this for the past ten minutes. 

Kara was furious with herself. She had been in the middle of a battle against an alien when she got the news Lena had been kidnapped. Because all her focus had been on the alien, she hadn’t realized anything had happened to Lena until it was too late. And now Lena was with her mother and probably Cadmus. 

When Jess had finally woken up, she had called Kara when she realized that Lena was gone. Alex had checked the video cameras and saw the whole interaction between Lillian and Lena. When Kara had watched it, her blood boiled and her hands clenched into fists. She wanted to punch something and vowed to never let Lena be in that much pain again. 

“Winn, do you have anything yet?” Kara demanded, glancing over Winn’s shoulder at the computer screen. 

“No Kara and the pacing really isn’t helping.” 

Kara groaned and continued pacing. Alex moved forward and placed her hands on her sister’s shoulders. 

“Kara, maybe you should go sit until-”

“No. Not until Lena is found. I-I can’t lose her, Alex.” 

Alex rubbed her shoulders soothingly. “And you won’t. But Winn needs peace and quiet to find her.” 

Kara sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I know I know. I just want to find her.” 

“Guys, I think I found something!” 

Kara and Alex ran over to where a red dot was placed on a map. Before Winn could say a word, Kara was off.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena awoke to a pounding headache. As she came to, she became aware of a dripping sound. She blinked, looking around and found herself in a dark and dank space. It was too dark to see how big the space was and if there was a way out. Leaning against the wall, she stood up on shaky legs. 

“Hello?” she ventured. “Is there anyone there?” 

_ “Oh, you’re awake. Good,”  _ a voice sounding suspiciously like her mother said. Lena clenched her jaw. 

“Where the hell did you take me?” 

_ “Just to one of Lex’s other facilities. But that’s besides the point. You know why you’re here, Lena.”  _

“Yeah. You want me to fix Lex’s device. You wasted your time bringing me here. I won’t do it!” 

There was a moment of silence. It was so quiet that Lena could hear her own rapid breathing. It didn’t last long. 

The creaking of a door swung open and Lena winced at the sudden light that blasted through. Once her eyes refocused, she saw her mother standing before her with two men. One man had something strapped to his back that she couldn’t see. At Lillian’s nod, the men walked forward. Lena tensed and tried to get away but the men grabbed her roughly by the arms. 

“Let go of me,” she demanded, struggling to get free. A sudden punch to the stomach knocked the breath out of her and she gasped, doubling forward in pain. 

“Listen to me Lena. The faster you cooperate, the faster we can all get along again.” 

Lena gritted her teeth against the pain and straightened up, jutting out her chin defiantly. 

Lillian sighed and took out the small remote again. She saw the fear in her daughter’s eyes. “Don’t make me use this again. I don’t like hurting you.” 

Lena scoffed, masking her fear. “You have a funny way of proving it.” 

Lillian’s eyes flashed and Lena prepared herself for the pain. That never came. 

There was a resounding crash from somewhere close and Lillian rolled her eyes in annoyance. Lena smiled triumphantly. 

They all walked out to see Supergirl standing in the middle of a warehouse room, debris from the ceiling surrounding her. She visibly relaxed at seeing Lena okay. 

“Supergirl!” Lena breathed out in relief. 

“Don’t worry, Ms. Luthor,” Supergirl assured. “I’ll get you out of here.” 

“Ms. Luthor? Why that’s rather formal,” Lillian said, stepping forward. Both Lena and Supergirl looked at her in confusion. 

“What are you talking about mother? She always refers to me this way.” 

Lillian turned to her daughter and smiled wickedly. “Always, Lena? What about when she’s not Supergirl? When she’s wearing glasses and a ponytail and those pastel cardigans that honestly is not that flattering.” 

Lena turned to Supergirl to see her eyes widen in what could only be panic. “Supergirl? What is she talking about?” 

“I, I don’t-” Supergirl was panicking and beginning to stutter, something she had only seen in one other person. Lena’s heart stopped and a small gasp left her lips. Her world crashed all around her and she felt sick. 

“Kara?” 

Bright blue eyes, close to tears now, looked up at her. The smallest of nods was her verfication. 

“You-you lied to me.” Lena hated the crack in her voice, the sound of her sorrow at the betrayal of her best friend. 

Supergirl stepped forward, ignoring the two guards stepping forward in warning. “Lena, I didn’t mean to. I wanted to tell you so many times.” 

“Why didn’t you?” Lena swallowed hard. “Is it because I’m a Luthor?” 

Kara shook her head. “No! It’s because I’m selfish! It’s because I could be Kara around you and not Supergirl! It’s because I could be this stuttering, babbling mess and you still loved me. It’s because I didn’t have to be strong like I have to be around all of my other friends.” 

Lena was close to tears now and she didn’t know what to feel anymore. The stab of betrayal still lingered around like a fresh wound but hearing the explanation, she couldn’t help but want to pull her best friend into the tightest hug and never let go. 

“As touching as this whole thing is, we have work to do and Supergirl, you need to get out of the way.” 

“I’m not leaving without Lena.” 

Lillian turned to her men and nodded towards the one with the object on his back. “Do it.” 

The man headed forward and took out the item. As Kara moved forward, ready to toss him aside, she stopped dead when she saw the object. A kryptonite sword. A look of pain crossed her face as he neared and she stumbled backwards. 

“Mother, where did you get that?” Lena demanded. 

“Synthetic kryptonite. We did some experimenting and fixed it. Made it more stable.” 

Kara grimaced but stood her ground, breathing heavily. “Give me Lena and we don’t have to fight.” 

Lillian chuckled darkly. “You are naive if you think I’ll just let my daughter go with you.” 

The man stepped forward again and before Lena or Kara could stop him, he jabbed the point of the sword into her shoulder. 

The scream that left Kara made Lena cry out. “Stop!” Kara collapsed on her knees as the sword was yanked out before it was stabbed in her other shoulder. Lena made a grab at the man before she was pulled back against the front of the other guard. She struggled vainly, screaming at her mother to make him stop. Tears gathered in her eyes as her mother finally listened. The man stepped back, bloody sword at his side. Kara clutched at one of her shoulders, whimpering, tear tracks staining her face. 

“I’ll do it!” Lena cried. “I’ll do whatever you say. Just stop hurting her, please!” 

Lillian placed two fingers under her chin and lifted up her head and smiled. “Good girl.” Lena shivered under her gentle touch and praise, something that she had always craved but this was not it. This was cold and cruel. She released her before calling out, “Leave her. Let’s get out of here.” 

“No.” Kara stood on shaky legs, her whole body trembling in pain. Lena looked back at her, pain etched all over her face. Kara reached out a bloody hand, eyes desperate. “Lena. Take my-” Her words were cut off with a gasp. Her eyes widened and she looked down to see pulsing green sticking out of her stomach before it was pulled out. She fell forward with a thud, clutching at her stomach.

“Kara!” Lena screamed. She bit, kicked, and scratched at the men holding her but they only tightened their hold and began to drag her away. “No! Kara! She needs help! Please, don’t take me away from her!” Kara’s motionless body was the last thing she saw before pain exploded in her head and everything went dark. 

_ I’m sorry Kara. I’m so sorry. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really happens in this chapter. Just something to hold you over until this hell week at college is over.

The first thing Kara was aware of was this annoying beeping sound. Then the pain that was all over her body. She struggled but finally managed to open her eyes, wincing immediately at the harsh light streaming down from lamps that were all around her. Looking around and blinking to refocus, she realized she was back at the DEO. 

Lena. 

With a gasp, she shot upward, yelping as her head connected with the hard metal of a lamp. 

“Woah, Kara. You have to take it easy.” 

Kara turned to see her sister rush towards her and gently push her back down. Her eyes were wet and red. “Alex? What happened?” 

Alex sniffled and whispered, “When you weren’t responding to your comms, I sent a team to your location. Kara, you-” she broke off as a sob took over and Kara immediately went to console her distraught sister. Sitting up again despite Alex’s and her body’s protests, she engulfed her in a hug, bringing her head down to rest above her heartbeat. This wasn’t the first time Alex had cried after a hard mission and Kara had soon realized that hearing her heartbeat, to reassure her she was alive, was a good way to calm her down. She shushed her, rocking them back and forth until Alex’s sobs had reduced to sniffles. 

“It’s okay, Alex. I’m here and I’m alive.” 

Alex raised her head and said, “But you weren’t! When I got to you, you were nearly gone. You died twice on the operating table! Kara, please you have to be more careful in the future. I can’t lose you.” 

Kara ran her fingers through Alex’s hair and realized how dirty it was. “Alex, when was the last time you took a shower?”

Alex let out a watery chuckle. “Commenting on how dirty I am after dying twice on me? Thanks, Kara.” 

Kara pushed her jokingly. “I’m serious, Alex.” 

Alex turned somber. “It’s been four days. I haven’t left the DEO since. Or your side really.” 

Kara opened her mouth but Alex beat her to it. “Yes I have been eating. Maggie or Winn brings me food.” 

Kara nodded, grateful for those two. “And where’s Lena?” She saw Alex’s eyes turn sad and look down at the floor. “Alex?”

“We haven’t been able to find her.” She looked back up. “I’m sorry Kara but you weren’t waking up and I-Kara? Where are you going?”

Kara got off the sunbed and on wobbly legs. She hissed in pain as her stomach contracted in pain. “I need to find her.” 

“Wait!” Alex pushed against her sister’s shoulders and Kara actually stumbled back. “Kara, you are in no condition to go after her. You nearly died and have had severe operations on both your shoulders and stomach. Not to mention you have no powers.” 

“How?” Kara demanded. “I’ve been under that sunbed for four days.” 

“This was more severe than a simple solar flare! It’s going to take longer for you to regain your strength. Even as a human right now you are weaker than most.” 

Kara knew she was right even though she didn’t want to admit it. “I need to do something. Who knows what they are forcing Lena to do? Or what they are doing to her?” She looked up at Alex, eyes pleading. “I need to do something, Alex. I can’t lose her.” 

Alex bit her lip. “Fine. You can help us look for her. But that is it! No leaving the DEO until I say so. And you will spend as much time as possible under this sunbed.” 

“I think four days is enough for now. Let’s see what Winn has found. Cadmus couldn’t have gone far.” 

 

Two hours past and they haven’t found a single useful thing. Kara was back to pacing back and forth.

It wasn’t soon after that Maggie arrived, a paper bag in hand and a coffee. Alex accepted both gratefully with a kiss. Maggie stared at Kara and said, “Still nothing, huh?”

Alex sighed and shook her head. “No. Winn snapped at her a little while ago and she finally went quiet. She had been demanding updates every few minutes.” 

Maggie nodded sympathetically. “I have updated my boss on the problem and we’re keeping a lookout.” 

“Thanks, Maggie. I just have never seen her like this before. Even when James had been kidnapped.” 

“Well that’s what happens when you love someone and they’re put in danger.” 

Alex’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Love? Huh, I never thought that her and Kara were that close. I mean I knew they were friends but I guess they are closer friends then I thought.” 

Maggie sighed and looked up at her girlfriend with a patient smile. “I don’t mean friends, Danvers.” 

Alex looked even more confused and it was adorable. “Then what do you mean?” 

“I mean Little Danvers loves Lena. More than friends.” 

Alex’s eyes widened as she finally understood. “Kara? No way! She never told me she was-that she was-”

“Gay?” Maggie supplied with a raised eyebrow. “Babe, she doesn’t have to be gay to like Lena. She can be bi. Or pan. Or just not have a label.” 

Alex looked over at her pacing sister, seeing her in a new light. “I guess it’s possible.” 

Maggie scoffed. “Of course it is.” 

“But then why hasn’t she said anything to me?” Alex asked, pain laced in her voice. 

Maggie wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist. “She probably doesn’t realize it herself.”

“Like me?” 

“Yep. I basically had to tell you for you to figure it out.” Maggie leaned up to place a kiss on her temple. “Heteronormativity is a bitch.” 

“Yeah. It certainly is.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! Lack of inspiration and college will do that

Lena typed away at the computer, ignoring her mother’s pacing behind her. Lillian was getting impatient and it was understandable but Lena had learned that the box had undergone more damage then they both originally thought.

After the fight, they had gotten into one of Lillian’s helicopters and went to another location, somewhere further away in the desert and far from National City.

“The last thing we need is for the DEO to find us,” she said. “Though I guess with Supergirl out of the picture it won’t be too hard to take them if necessary.”

Lena paused and swallowed back tears threatening to consume her. She had been working nearly non stop for the past few days, only stopping when her mother forced her to eat and sleep. She was terrified to be alone with her own thoughts knowing that sparkling blue eyes and a radiant smile would fill her mind. And she knew that she would never be able to go back to National City, back to L-Corp.

She thought briefly of Kara’s family and friends. They must be devastated, especially Kara’s sister. She almost wanted to go back and find her, hoping to get a punch in the face. That’s the least she deserved. Because she should have known that as a Luthor, anything she touched would shatter.

“What’s the problem, Lena?” Lillian demanded, stepping up to the computer.

“Nothing, mother.” Lena gritted her teeth and resumed her task. Lillian was observant and knew something was up.

“Don’t tell me you’re still upset over that girl,” she said. “She should have left when we gave her the chance.”

Lena bit back a retort and focused on the numbers in front of her. God she was so tired. Of everything.

“This is what happens when a Luthor gets too close to someone,” she continued. “I thought I taught you that.”

“She’s the only one that gave me what I truly wanted,” Lena said, hating the catch in her voice.

Lillian stopped and stared at her. “What? Love?” Lena’s silence told her everything. “You loved her. The cousin of the man who made your brother go insane.”

“He did that to himself,” Lena spat out. “For all the lives he took, going insane is the least he deserves.” She expected the searing pain but still couldn’t help the cry that escaped.

“Don’t talk about Lex that way,” Lillian growled, releasing the button of the remote. She walked up to Lena still hunched over and grabbed a fistful of her hair. Pulling her up, she said, “Go to your cell and get over that girl. Once you do, you can return to your job.”

_If I try, I’ll never get the job done_ , Lena thought. “No, mother. I’m staying. I’m fine.”

Her mother looked her over once and nodded. “Good. Don’t let me hear you talk about Lex that way again. He’s your brother.”

_He_ was _my brother_. Lena had known from the moment she saw the news of Lex’s murderous rampages that the last sliver of family was gone. The last time she saw him was right before the trial and she had cried and pleaded for him to come back to her. To be the loving brother she once had. He had just laughed, cold and sinister, and she had flinched away when he tried to tousle her hair like he used to. She had failed to save him.

Just like she failed to save Kara. Kara who had never stopped believing in her even when everyone else pointed fingers at her and called her a murderer. Kara who just wanted to protect people and never picked a fight unless it was a last resort. It had cost her her life because her mother never played fair.

Her fingers were white as they clutched the sides of the keyboard. She had absolutely nothing left to live for. What better way to go out with a bang then to do the one thing that Kara was unable to succeed in?

Lips grim in determination, she started to rearrange the equations in front of her. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this is two months late! I honestly don't have an excuse, I've just gotten a bit tired with this story and have not had any creative ideas with how to end this. But now since it's Christmas break and I have a month off, I will have more time. This will be done before I go back to school.

Kara sighed as she sat under the sun. She was sitting on a chair outside on her balcony but unlike before when she would happily drink up the warmth the yellow sun gave her, now she was just sad. And frustrated. And angry. 

Because it had been a little over a week since her confrontation with Cadmus. Since she last saw Lena. She knew that Lena must still be alive, her mother was despicable but she wasn’t low enough to kill her own daughter for no good reason. She just didn’t understand how they had gone so far away that even the DEO couldn’t trace them. 

What made it worse is that she still didn’t have her powers. Alex had reassured her numerous times that she would get them back, that she had just sustained a greater injury then she ever had before and it would take more time. She felt helpless without them. A mere human that couldn’t fly or use her super hearing to try and detect Lena’s heartbeat. 

The only thing she could do was sit in the sun and go to work. Not that it helped much. Snapper had almost fired her on two separate occasions because she couldn’t stop thinking about Lena. It also didn’t help that being a reporter meant that you were seeing the news everywhere you looked and the majority of the news these days was people questioning where Supergirl was, if she was okay, and if she was going to come back. She had been forced to bite back sharp retorts when she heard people question Supergirl’s loyalty to them. 

A sharp knock sounded at her door and she sighed again as she got up. 

“Hey Alex,” she said as she opened the door. Alex stood there holding up two pints of ice cream and a bag stuffed full of Chinese. She looked at her little sister with hopeful eyes and a smile. 

Kara waved her in and closed the door behind her. It wasn’t Wednesday so it wasn’t sister night. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well Maggie has to stay extra late at the precinct tonight and there is nothing I can currently do at the DEO so I decided to visit my miserable sister to try and cheer her up.” As she spoke, she placed six containers of steaming food on the table and placed the ice cream in the fridge. 

A tiny smile tugged at Kara’s lips. “Thank you.” 

“Now we are going to stuff ourselves silly and you can choose any movie or show you want from Netflix. I will even let you choose those cheesy rom coms you love so much.” 

A brighter smile came from Kara and she went over to give her sister a hug, thrilled she didn’t have to restrain her strength. “I love you Alex.” 

Alex returned the hug. “I love you too Kara.” 

 

Two movies and one tv episode later, Kara was fast asleep on the couch and Alex was quickly following. Then her phone rang. 

She quickly answered so not to wake Kara and said, “Danvers.” 

“Alex,” J’onn said. “We have something. Bring Supergirl here immediately.” 

Alex didn’t have time to respond before he hung up. She shook Kara and whispered for her to wake up. Kara moaned and her face scrunched up adorably before her eyes opened and she looked up at Alex blearily. 

“Kara wake up,” Alex said, getting up. “It’s the DEO.” 

Kara was awake immediately and rushed to the door. “Let’s go.” 

 

“What is it?” Kara asked. 

“We just got a message from an unknown sender,” Winn said, typing away at his computer. 

“What does it say?” Alex asked as both sisters peered over his shoulder. 

I will avenge Supergirl. Cadmus will be finished with 

“Lena,” Kara breathed. 

Alex turned towards her with sad eyes. “Kara we can’t know-” 

Kara shook her head. “No. No I know it’s Lena. Nobody else thinks I’m dead.” She directed her next words at Winn. “Do everything you need to trace where that came from. If they find out Lena sent that out, she will be killed.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a while hasn't it? One more chapter to go after this

It was almost done. Heart pounding in her throat, she did her best to look as calm as possible. It wouldn’t do any good for someone to realize what she was up to. One last victory for Supergirl. 

The numbers in front of her were completely different then what she started with. Lillian was smart but everyone knew that Lex and Lena had been the geniuses when it came to practically everything scientific. 

As she typed furiously away, she saw her mother stand behind her. 

“Is it almost ready?” Lillian asked. 

Lena nodded. “Yes mother.”

“Good job, Lena. You see how easy everything is for you once you stop fighting?” She gestured to her pocket that held the remote. She hadn’t needed to use it for days. 

Lena didn’t respond, just kept on typing away the last few numbers. “There. It’s done.” She disconnected the wires attaching Lex’s box to the computer and then closed the box. She turned to her mother and felt a pang in her heart at the genuine look of pride in her face.

She fought the urge to back away as her mother came closer, fought the urge to flinch as her mother’s hand came up to cup her face. 

“I hope you know that I am proud of you,” she said. 

Lena bit her tongue to keep the jab she desperately wanted to say to her. Instead she nodded. “When do we proceed?” That gained her an even larger smile. 

“As much as I would like to do this now, we have to wait for the final preparations. Prepare the video that will let everyone know that they should have listened to us in the first place.” She dropped her hand and turned her back. “Once that’s done, we will come back to the city and then-” she turned back to Lena. “-we rid it of all the alien threats. Now go and rest. Eat something. You’ve barely left that device since you started and we can’t have you dying now that you’ve finally joined our cause.” 

Lena nodded but made a beeline straight for her cell. It was pointless to try and eat. Not when she would be dead soon. 

“Don’t worry Kara,” she whispered in her empty cell. “I will end what you tried to. I know it’s not your choice of method but it’s the only way I know how.” A sad smile tugged at her lips. “I hope you can forgive me.” 

 

Kara gritted her teeth as she flew faster than ever before. She was reaching her limit but as soon as Winn had found the coordinates, she was out of the DEO. Flying over the desert, she scanned every inch of it and tuned out everything but the sound of heartbeats, specifically Lena’s. It was silent and she swore in Kryptonese, knowing how expansive this desert was. She had no idea what Lena was doing right now and more importantly if anyone in Cadmus suspected anything yet. 

She could only push herself further. 

 

“It’s time to go, dear.” Lena looked up from where Lillian was standing outside her cell door. She got up and opened the door. “Are you ready to prove yourself a Luthor?” 

Lena tilted her head up to look her in the eyes. “I always was.” 

Lillian hummed noncommittal in response. 

Once they reached the main area of the warehouse, Lena spotted the box still sitting on the table. 

Outside the warehouse doors was a helicopter, blades already spinning and sending up a cloud of sand. Lena left her mother’s side and went to grab the box. She stared down at it and took a deep breath, praying that she had done everything right. 

“Leave the box, dear,” Lillian said, glancing at her before turning to one of the Cadmus agents. 

Lena swallowed harshly. “No.” The word was spoken soft, almost undetectable over the whirring of the helicopter blades but Lillian turned, eyes flashing. 

“What was that?” she demanded. 

“I said no,” Lena said more clearly. 

Agents stood behind Lillian, tense and fingers itching towards the guns by their sides. 

“I won’t let you kill innocent lives,” she continued, holding the box close as her mother approached. “Supergirl died trying to protect the citizens of National City and I will make sure she didn’t die in vain.” 

“You still love that foolish girl,” Lillian sneered. “I should have known. You are even weaker than I thought.” 

“Love is stronger than anything else in this world,” Lena countered. She looked down at the box. “And it will make sure that none of you will leave this warehouse.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Lillian gave a quick flick of her wrist and agents began to pull out their guns. 

“You shoot and I press the button on this box!” Lena warned. “I have changed the calculations and the formula so all humans in a ten mile radius will die within minutes.” A smug smile rose on her face as she eyed her mother’s infuriated face. “Good thing our base is so far away from the city.” 

“You would kill your own mother?” Lillian said. “You would sacrifice yourself for a stupid girl?” 

“It isn’t just her anymore, mother. It’s everyone that came to our planet for a better life.” Tears glistened in her eyes. “And I don’t want to have to kill you. I wish you realized how much I just want your love but I won’t take it if it makes me a murderer. If there was any other way to do this, I would have taken it.” 

There was a flash of fear in her eyes but Lillian tried her best to mask it. “You’re bluffing.” 

“You wanna bet on that?” She pressed the button and a mass of a red powder burst from the box. “Goodbye mother.” 

The reaction to it was almost instant. Agents began to cough violently and blindly ran towards the exit. Lena could hear the helicopter begin to rise only to fall moments later with a crash. As the powder ran into her lungs, Lena also began to cough and the box fell from her grasp. It clattered to the ground. She felt her chest tightening and as she coughed, spit dribbled from her mouth. She collapsed on the ground, chest heaving. As she lay on the ground, she saw her mother crawling towards her. 

“I hope you realize that I do love you Lena,” Lillian said, blood dripping from her mouth. Her eyes began to cloud over. 

Lena chuckled. “Maybe mother. You just had an interesting way of showing it.” She felt fingers grasp at hers and despite all the horrors that Lillian had made her go through throughout her life, she squeezed the fingers as she heard her mother’s breathing become shallow. 

As it became harder to breath, Lena heard a distant crash from overhead. Confused, she forced her eyes open and gasped at what she saw. 

A woman cloaked in red and blue running towards her. 

Lena smiled. “Kara?” She felt arms beneath her, so gentle and so loving. Her head lolled against her shoulders. “Are you here to take me to heaven?” 

She heard Kara chuckle wetly. “Oh, Lena. I have missed your dramatic ass.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! It's done! Thank you everyone for sticking with this story even though my updating was so bad!   
> My next piece of work will be a bunch of one shots featuring my favorite lady lovers Sanvers and Supercorp. The first few will be my own creation to get it rolling but afterwards I will be asking for prompts. So keep a lookout. Send prompts to my tumblr: lizziec1

The first thing she was aware of was this beeping. This annoying constant beeping. If this was heaven, she didn’t want it. She struggled to move her body, trying to shut whatever was causing it off. She was in total blackness and she wasn’t able to open her eyes. But she could hear voices above her. 

“I wasn’t fast enough, Alex.” Kara. That was Kara. Kara and Supergirl. Huh. They were going to have to have a conversation about that. 

“Kara, you did all you could.” It took her a moment to recognize this voice but she remembered hearing it from the time Lena came to Kara’s apartment asking for Supergirl’s help. Alex. Kara’s sister. Lena wondered if she really did work for the FBI. “You knew that the poison would work fast.” 

She heard Kara realise a sad sigh. “I know but...oh god. How am I going to tell her about Lillian?” 

“I would think she would be glad to be rid of her. I mean the woman has been nothing but terrible to her.” 

“But she was still her mother, Alex. Deep down she did love her and I know this may sound crazy but I think Lillian loved Lena too. In her own twisted way.” 

“Now that really does sound crazy,” Alex said. “Maybe you should lay in the sunbed for a while.” There was no response to that but Lena could picture Kara rolling her eyes. 

But she wasn’t wrong. Lena did love her mother. Deep down she did. And she knew in those last moments that Lillian did too. She hoped that Kara had gotten the bodies. She would need to bury her mother properly when the time came. 

“When is she going to wake up?” Kara asked, bringing Lena back to the present. 

“I don’t know, Kara. She went through a lot and while we were doing a body scan, we noticed there was something wrong with her brain. Since she was kidnapped her brain waves showed times of eccentricity. We’re still not really sure what caused it.” 

_ The chip. It’s still in my head. Get it out, get it out!  _

A groan escaped her lips and she felt her finger twitch. 

“Lena?” She felt soft hands grip hers and with all her strength, she squeezed back. She heard a laugh of relief followed by, “Alex!” 

“Lena. Can you do that again? Can you squeeze Kara’s hand?” 

A pitiful moan rose in her throat and she struggled to squeeze, only managing a tiny one. 

“Good, that’s good Lena. Can you try to open your eyes for me?” 

She furrowed her brows in concentration. She felt like someone had glued her eyelids shut. But finally she could feel them open. 

Everything was hazy and she hissed in pain at the brightness of the light. She heard Alex mutter a sorry before the lights were dimmed. She could see faces in front of her but not features and she blinked rapidly to clear her vision. 

Kara was leaning over her, her brilliant blue eyes sparkling with tears. Lena felt like she could cry too. She had missed those eyes. 

“Hey, Lee,” Kara said softly. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like someone who dodged death,” she replied with a dark chuckle. “I guess even the Gates of Hell don’t want a Luthor.” 

“Don’t joke about that,” Kara replied sternly. “God, Lena. If I had been even a few seconds late-” 

“You saved me, Kara. That’s all that matters.” 

Kara lowered her head. “But I couldn’t save your mother. I’m sorry.” 

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat. “I knew she wouldn’t make it. I knew what I was doing Kara. It may have been a last resort but at least now the Cadmus threat is gone. Without my mother as leader, any lingering Cadmus members will have nothing.” 

“And Henshaw?” Alex asked. 

Lena sighed. “I don’t know where he went but we’ll deal with him. And I know where all of mother’s bases are.” She looked at Alex. “I can show them to you. We need to get rid of every weapon that my brother and mother had created.” 

“We’ll do that as soon as you get better,” Alex answered. 

“I heard you two talking earlier. My mother put a chip in my head when I was younger. That is what was causing my brain waves to act up. When a button was pushed, it caused the chip to send electricity through my brain.” 

There was a sharp intake of breath and Lena looked over to see Kara shaking, eyes darkening with anger. 

“She did that to you the entire time?” Kara growled. 

“Only when I misbehaved.” She reached for Kara’s hand to comfort her but flinched when Kara drew back. 

“Not now, Lena,” Kara said. “Not when I’m this angry. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Kara please,” Lena begged, reaching out again. “You won’t hurt me, I promise.” 

Kara hesitated but took a deep breath and slowly came closer, letting Lena take her hand. Lena stroked the back of her hand soothingly and watched as Kara’s tense body began to relax. 

“I’ll conduct a surgery to get that chip out,” Alex said. “We’ll make sure that can never hurt you again.” 

Lena smiled. “Thank you, Alex.” 

 

It was a week later that Lena was allowed to leave the DEO. After signing all the forms now that she knew Supergirl’s identity and telling them where all of Cadmus’ bases were, Lena and Kara were hanging out at Kara’s place for a well earned weekend off. 

The two were sitting on Kara’s couch, snuggling as a tv show ran on in the background. Lena hummed as she felt fingers run through her hair, careful to avoid the back of her neck where the scar from the surgery was still healing.

After a few minutes of silence, she decided to broach the subject she was dreading to have. “Kara?” 

Kara hummed in response and looked down at her. 

“Were you ever going to tell me the truth willingly?” 

Kara sighed and Lena almost whined when her fingers stopped moving. 

“It’s like I said back at the warehouse. I wanted to Lena. So many times but I was so scared that you were going to hate me. And I couldn’t lose you.” She pulled Lena closer to her. “You have become so important to me.”

“So have you Kara,” Lena replied, snuggling closer to the point she was almost in Kara’s lap. 

“So you aren’t mad?” 

Lena shook her head. “No. I probably should be but I can’t make myself be. I understand Kara. I understand what it’s like to want to be treated like a person. To be treated like anyone else. And I promise you that I will always treat you like Kara Danvers.” 

“Kara Zor-El” 

“Huh?” Lena looked her in the eyes. 

Kara smiled softly. “Kara Zor-El. That’s my name.” 

Lena smiled, heart fluttering. She cupped Kara’s face. “I love you Kara Zor-El.” 

Kara let out a quiet gasp and her eyes searched Lena’s and saw only love and adoration. Her eyes drifted down to her lips. “And I love you Lena Luthor.” 

The room became silent except for their mingling breaths as they grew closer together. Lena gasped at the first touch of Kara’s lips. So soft and warm. They kissed gently, pouring every ounce of love into the kiss. 

They parted soon for breath and leaned their foreheads together. 

“Stay?” Kara asked after a minute. 

Lena nodded. “Forever.”


End file.
